Successor
by randofingerbang
Summary: When Naruto is on his training trip with Jiryia he meets the kyuubi and it wants to make a deal, What will happen read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this my first fanfic, most people do this kind of stuff with naruto but i thought it would be a good way to start, there might be pairings but there not going to be insane (Ex. NarutoxTsunade) let me make one thing clear **THERE IS NO YAOI! DEATH TO YAOI!!**...anyway let me know if you like it, give a review and if you like it i will continue it

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Boss Summon Talking**"

'**Kyuubi/Boss Summon Thinking**'

_Flashback_

"_Jutsu_"

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The sun was shining bright as the sun rose up over the horizon as one Naruto Uzumaki was getting up for his training for his dream 'TO BE HOKAGE' and his 'promise of a lifetime' to bring back his rival Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto has been away with Jiraya the Toad Hermit for one month, training, in three years they will return to konoha, The Village Hidden In The Leaves.

"Ah!" Yawned our favorite blond Jinchūriki. As he woke up to train in the forest 'Today is going to be a good day!' He thought

* * *

2 Hours later

* * *

Naruto was panting heavily as he was traning all the sudden he passed out by chakra exhaustion. When he woke up in the sewer of his mind. 'Oh great what am I doing here with furball!?' was his first thought. "**I HEARD THAT, KIT!" **an enraged demon yelled. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming fox!" he yelled back and started walking.

* * *

After 30 minutes of walking he finally found the fox's cage. "Alright, what do you fox?" he asked slightly irritated. **"I am here to help" **rang his voice through Naruto's mind. "With what?" Naruto asked confused. **"Training" **the fox replied with a his own foxy grin. "Why would YOU help me? besides, I already have Ero-Senin." he asked again. The fox couldn't help but chuckle **"A few reasons, kit" **The fox's face grew serious **"1) I don't want a week container. 2) We demons have the ability to see major events in the future and I saw your _preasous village_ crumble, including you, from an attack from the sound, rock, and cloud village. 3) I need a sucsesser." **The fox explained. "YOU want ME to be your sucsesser?! I thought demons were immortal!" Naruto practically shouted while making hand gestures.

The fox winced from the sound and said with a sigh **"Yes we are immortal but, the job gets tiresome**.**" **

"But how do I get your powers?"

**"When we begin your training to be a demon fox I will slowly feed one tail of chakra, so once we begin your training you will be a low level demon and when we finish you will be king of the biju**, **fox king."**

"YATTA! What do I do now?" Naruto said while pumping his fist in the air.

**"First, rip the seal in half so I can teach you with a a physical body. Second, we need to talk with that perverted hermit and tell him what's happening. Got it?" **Naruto could only nod

**"Good, rip the blasted sealin half." **Naruto walked over to the bars, climbed up and ripped the seal in half. There was a flash of light.

* * *

(A/N: thats it! im a bit self consious about this so be gental

POLL:

should kyuubi be a girl?

yes

or

no

comment, rate, review let ME know what YOU think. Ja Ne!)


	2. AN: SORRY!

Bad news its gonna take longer to put the story up because i broke my hand and i cant type right ill have the next chapter up as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm BACK!! my hand is better and i can type gonna make this as long as possible.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Inner Sakura/Boss Summon Talking**"

'**Boss Summon Thinking**'

_Flashback_

"_Jutsu_"

* * *

Beginnings

* * *

Naruto stood, mouth agape, at the beautiful red head in front of him.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" He screamed so loud that Mars heard it.

* * *

ON MARS

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked a green gremlin thing over a plate of pink gunk with green juices.

"Hear what?" asked the other green thing watching football.

"Nothing."

* * *

"All men are sexist, I can't believe you think only men can cause destruction, doesn't the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scourned' mean anything!"(A/N: I'm not gonna put it in bold, it just makes it confusing) The red head ranted.

She had red hair, violet-slitted eyes, and three whisker marks. She was wearing a purple kimimono(sp?) with white flames shooting up. She was about 5'5, had a very slim figure, and had a bust that would be a little smaller than Tsunade's.

"Ehhh?" Was Naruto's intellagent response.

"Never mind." She turned away, mubled something about idiot men and sat under a tree. Naruto sat with her.

"What are we doing?" Was what Naruto said.

"Wait for that perverted teacher of yours." Was her nonchalant reply.

"What!? We're telling ero-sennin about this?!" Yelled Naruto

Kyuubi flinched and replied "Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, he is strong, and, WILL YOU STOP YELLING?!"

Naruto sighed "Well, Kyu-" she cut him off "Hitomi" Naruto looked confused "Whaa?" "Kyuubi is a title, my real name is Hitomi."

Naruto made an 'O' shape with his mouth "Well, Hitomi what do we do?"

"Why don't you do your training with me _help_."She said with an evil fox-like smile.

All pour Naruto could do is gulp.

* * *

AN HOUR LATER AND ONE SADISTIC VIXEN LATER

"Sadistic.....fox.....bitch" gasped Naruto.

"I'm not a bitch......I'm a vixen" smirked the vixen known as Hitomi.

Naruto sat under a tree and stared up at Hitomi.

"What?" asked the vixen.

"Why did you attack Konoha?" he asked out of the blue.

Hitomi sighed she knew this was coming "Well......the akatsuki summoned me and controlled me with the sharingan that the leader, Mandra Uchiha, has but Orochimaru turned on them and sent me to Konoha and well............you know the rest."

Naruto balled up his fists and shut his eyes tightly "Akatsuki bastards trying to take over the world by harming innocent people and demons!" his eyes snapped opened and they were bright red. Hitomi looked panicked and ran over to him shook him and slapped him.

"Kit snap out of it!" she yelled while giving another slap. His eyes turned back to their sapphire blue and he looked dazed.

"What was that for?!" He yelled

Hitomi sighed "When I'm not in your body I can't control the flow of yokai."

"Yo-what?" asked a squinty-eyed Naruto.

"Demonic chakra" she stated bluntly.

Naruto made an 'o' shape with his mouth. Just then the bushes rustled and the one and only quantum pervert, Jiraiya the toad sannin stepped out.

"Oi, gaki! I'm back" his face changed from casual to perverted in 0.01 seconds "And who's your girlfriend?" he asked with a perverted grin and blush

Both of them blushed, due to the fact they were still holding, and let go of each other in 0.001 seconds.

"Ero-sennin you might hate me for this but she's the Kyuubi." He said starting to cower behind Hitomi

"Oh" he started then out of nowhere this sound could be heard "WHHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!"

* * *

How will jiraiya react.......find out next time!

A/N:sorry bout the wait guys schools been getting me swamped and I have a life but i am only putting things out on wensdays thats when i have time

Until next time.....JA!

d

* * *


End file.
